Blurry
by That70sShowLover315
Summary: Eric returns home from Africa feeling unfulfilled. He thought he had finally figured out his future, and back in Point Place, nothing has changed. Soon, the depression and no direction in his life makes him enlist so he can finally prove to everyone and himself that he is a man. But a budding romance starts to occur with the most unexpected person. Can their love hold?
1. Her

_Hey guys, I know what you're thinking. Yet ANOTHER J/E fan fic? Well don't expect much more than that on here lol. Well the idea for this story was inspired by another story by Anonymous Killjoy, who was very nice enough to let me use the idea for this story. So here we go enjoy! Please read and review also! Also, some ideas were inspired by the movie "Dear John"._

He lay there. On the hard and rocky ground. It was blurry. The world was blurry. Though he could see a figure in front of him. He looked like he was saying something to him, screaming to him actually, but the only sound in the young soldier's ears was a constant buzzing. He knew what had just happened to him, but the pain seemed to be to fade as his mind began to do the same. He knew what was happening. He knew he would rather be feeling the pain, because then, at least you know you're alive, but when that pain is gone, you know that you will be too. He had never been shot before, but that's what he signed up for, he expected it to happen eventually, he just didn't think it'd be so hard. Leaving everything behind. His family, his friends, and his love. They all started to appear in his head, the good times with them, the bad times. He wanted to be with them right now, especially _her._ But he knew he would never be able to see them again, he at least wished he could've ended off with them on better terms.

He felt his body move, though his mind seemed to just ignore the movement. The soldier in front of him was moving him. He still saw him screaming, and saw the constant gunshots in the background.

Why did he join this war? Maybe to finally make a name for himself, maybe to finally have people stop treating him like dirt, he didn't know. He didn't know why he joined, but he did know why he kept moving forward. He knew why he didn't give up a long time ago.

_Her._

He didn't end off on good terms with her either, but he would always love her.

The two small bullet wounds in his body felt cold, he felt the wind move through them as the world started to become black. He didn't think it would be this way. He thought he would be screaming in pain, clutching his wounds. But that wasn't the case. It was a lot quieter and less painful. Some could say they liked it better that way. But he didn't.

At least when you're in pain, you're only thinking of that pain. But when you're lying here, knowing death will soon take you any second, you are forced to think of the people and things you love. You are forced to think about how you got in this situation and how you could've avoided it. Forced to think of what your life could've been. How your life could've been with _her._

He would take pain over this any day.

And the very last thing that went through his mind, seconds before everything went black, was what he expected it to be.

_Her._

It all began the night he came home.

December 31st, 1979


	2. Chapter 1: Coming Home

The young man was on the airborne plane, looking out the window on his side. It was dark, outside though it wasn't pitch black, as there were lights from buildings down on the ground beneath the plane. He forgot how long he has been on this plane, though was pretty positive he was in North America by now. Seeing the ground from a plane at night looked pretty spectacular, he tried to guess where he was by the look of the buildings but he was way to high in the air to tell. It could've been New York, or Maine he didn't know. Luckily, he got the window seat, the person sitting next to him was nice enough to let him have it. It was a girl next to him, a very pretty girl. Couldn't be much older than he was. She had flowing blonde hair and green eyes. He couldn't help but stare at the girl sometimes because she looked so much like someone he use to know. He knew the girl knew he was staring at her, he saw her look at him from the corner of her eye and then immediately looked back.

Poor girl had to be creeped out. But he just couldn't help himself, the resemblance was amazing. Weird, how of all people he sits next to, it's the one that looks exactly like his old girlfriend.

Donna Pinciotti.

Though he had to say that the girl next to him looked a little more prepared than Donna was. As much as he hated to admit it, her midget best friend, Jackie Burkhart, usually wasn't wrong when she talked about Donna's hair. It's not that it looked messy, just, unprepared is all. She could've done a little more with it but wouldn't dare say that to her face, knowing how mad she gets about a lot of things.

While he did truly love Donna, there were a lot of things that made her unlikeable. It always seemed like she would get mad at the littlest thing he said, always him, never anybody else. He wasn't the perfect boyfriend, but his girl could've been a little better towards him. But even with all the things he didn't like about her, they were usually out weighed by the things he did like about her, she was all he thought about in Africa. He knew breaking up with her was the right thing to do. He didn't want to hold her back, but he missed her so much. Well her and his friends of course.

Ah, his friends. Boy did he miss them.

In Africa, he always found himself laughing at memories of him and Hyde messing with Kelso or Fez, those two had great times together. Hyde was his best friend without a doubt, not even best friend, his brother. He missed that guy. He even made sure to get some of the crazy weed Hyde was talking to him about before he left.

Then there was Kelso, his other best friend. It was weird for him, not seeing one of his stupid antics every day. Man he missed that. Then there was Fez. He always felt like he and Hyde are kind of like older brothers to the foreign boy. He missed him talking about candy, boobs and porno. Kelso and Fez always brought a smile to his face, though it was mostly him laughing at them, as they had the stupidest, but funniest, fights.

Then the last person who came to his mind was Jackie Burkhart. That midget cheerleader who invited herself into his basement just because she was dating Kelso. That seemed like such a long time ago. While he hated to admit it, Jackie did mature. Though she was still felt centered, and pompous, she was a lot more tolerable as the years went by. He blames Hyde for that. He changed her into a slightly sweeter, yet still dangerous devil. But in all seriousness, he guessed, they were friends, despite the constant burns they exchanged with each other.

He wondered what she was doing now. Is she a model like she always wanted to be? Is she back with Hyde? He didn't know anything about his friends yet since that tape his mom sent over, but that was a while ago. A lot could've changed since then.

He was so curious about his friends, and excited to see them again, but he wasn't ready for it. The moment he walks in to that door, he can't imagine the reactions of his family and friends. Maybe the skinny, twitchy jokes will stop now. He has built some muscle since he left but knowing everybody, he will yet again be the target by everyone. It might've been funny in the beginning, but as time went by, it was a little too harsh for him. Besides paying for school, it's one of the reasons why he left, so he could get away from all that. To finally become a man, to finally become the son his dad always wanted. He would never admit this to anyone, but sometimes those insults hurt him.

In mid thought there was a minor bump on the plane, shaking everybody on it. It definitely got Eric out of his train of thought. He looked next to him and the girl with the blonde hair was sleeping now.

Exactly how long was he reminiscing?

Then suddenly the loud speaker of the plane started talking. "This is your Captain speaking. Sorry for the minor turbulence on the aircraft. We will be landing in the General Mitchell International Airport in about 10 to 15 minutes. Currently the time is 10:52 PM. So hopefully it will give everybody time to spend the last minutes of New Years Eve with their family and friends. Thank you for riding on American Airlines."

Applause and chatter was starting on the once quiet flight. Eric started clapping too, planes were never his thing, he found himself to be scared of them every now and then.

It was gonna be so crazy seeing everybody again. It's been a year, and now he is home for good, but a feeling kept nawing at him. Kept entering his mind.

A feeling of failure, as if he didn't accomplish anything in Africa. It wasn't exactly the teaching part, he was good at that. But he felt unfulfilled in what he thought was his major life decision.

That depressed him.

Big time.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"Happy New Year" was all he could say. He couldn't think of much else to say to start a conversation. Especially in these two's situation.

She immediately turned to him once she heard his voice. Usually he could read her, after so many years with her, its natural, but now he couldn't.

He could tell if it was sadness, happiness, or worst of all, anger.

She was unreadable now.

To Eric, she still looked as beautiful as ever, she definitely fixed up her hair a bit, but with all the crap she took from Jackie, that was expected.

She got off the hood of the Vista Cruiser. He knew he had just interrupted her in deep thought.

"Eric?" She blurted out, obviously expecting an explanation and Eric didn't hesitate to give her one.

"Yeah, sorry I'm late", he told her, walking closer and setting his bag down next to the Cruiser. "I caught the last flight out."

She nodded, looking like she didn't know how to respond to that. He didn't really either, so he took a page out of old Eric's book, hopefully it won't make this moment even more dreadfully awkward than it already was.

"So…." He laughed out. "Awkward." He said in a high pitched voice.

Then she laughed, and he was so happy about that. Her smile was still the same, so beautiful and captivating, he missed her smile and her laugh. He was glad he was able to break the tension a bit by a little joke.

Their smiles slowly faded and Eric walked a little closer to her, "So, uh, how have you been?" He asked her, sincerely wanting to know the answer, not just trying to start conversation.

She smiled at him, "Good, good." She still looked like she was holding back something, tears was obvious but it looked like she was holding back something else. It looked like she was holding back a rage, a rage that Eric expected, and a rage that Eric thought he deserved, but she didn't look like she was going to let out that rage anytime soon, but knew eventually it would come out. "I start college next week."

"Oh….that's awesome," he lied.

Donna nodded and they stared at each other for a while, though it wasn't necessarily awkward, it was more sad. He knew she had to go to college this time, he knew he has held her back too many times and he wasn't going to again, he didn't want to let her go, but he couldn't live with himself if he did. It wasn't fair to her.

"So, are you just back for New Years Eve?" she asked him.

He walked in front of her, knowing he had to explain. "Look Donna….when I left, I was so positive, that I was doing the right thing. But now, I've been gone so long and-"

"Eric, things are a lot different now" she interrupted. He saw a faint tear run down her cheek, he knew she was trying so hard not to break down and every time he thought about that, it made him feel worse.

Eric put on a fake smile, "I know…but Donna, I thought about you like everyday. And uh, it turns out that uh, Red was right…..I am a dumbass."

Donna couldn't help but laugh at her old boyfriend's humor, he didn't change much, and she didn't want him to either.

Then Eric's smile faded and he got serious again, "Donna, I-….I'm so sorry."

Donna went to him and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. It was something she wanted to do for over a year now. Eric gently put his hands on her back as they shared a kiss as if it was 1977 again.

As they kissed, their heads filled with memories, memories of each other, memories of them together, memories of them kissing. Memories that they thought about every day, but now, it was like all of them were flashing back in their mind, second by second, it almost gave them headache.

After a while, they both pulled back and stared at each other for a while. They smiled at each other and got on the hood of the Cruiser, next to each other. Sounds from the party started to be audible from the driveway, sounds of music and laughter. Eric missed it, but still wasn't ready.

"Sounds like there's a party going on in there", Eric said.

Donna nodded, "Yeah." A smile then appeared on her face. "Your mom is like, really drunk." She said, giving a small laugh which Eric returned with a smile, not expecting anything other than that from his mom.

"Man, I don't know if I'm ready for all that, " he admitted to her. "I wish there was something to take the edge off."

Donna smiled at him, "Well Eric you left. Now you have to deal with the consequences." She told him, getting off the Cruiser and gently pulling Eric of it too.

Eric laughed, "Please don't make me."

"I'm making you", she returned with a smile and they walked to the sliding doors and opened them.

Eric walked in the kitchen he hasn't been in, in years. Donna shut the sliding doors behind them and looked at Eric with amusement as he stared at everything in the kitchen.

"It seems like it's been so long", Eric told her, though not taking his eyes of the kitchen.

Donna smiled, "Yeah well…..nothing has changed. Still has the poor taste it did three years ago."

Eric looked at Donna with an offensive smirk, "Oh yeah, Ms. Man Ring?"

"Please don't remind me of that."

Eric laughed and took a deep breath.

"So you ready?" She asked him.

"Yeah, yeah I think I am."

"Then, let's go."

They walked toward the door leading into the living room, where the party was happening. He stopped before heading in the living room and turned to Donna. "You go first."

"Okay, you big baby", she teased and walked in the living room.

In the living room, it looked like everybody was having a lot of fun, even with the recent drama the family has been going through. Then Donna cleared her throat loudly to get everybody's attention. They all looked toward her.

On the other side of the door Eric groaned. An introduction is even worse, he should've just walked in there.

"Everybody" Donna started. "Look who came late for the party."

Eric knew that was his cue and walked through the door and saw everybody. He saw people he hasn't seen in what seemed like years, but it was only a year. Everybody's faces dropped when they saw him, they were sure he wasn't coming since he missed his flight. Though, as expected, Kitty was the first one to jump up.

She nearly dropped her drink, but it safely landed on the table and jumped up and down clapping. "My baby boy is home!" She yelled running across the room and gripping Eric in a tight hug, sort of like the one she gave him before he left, but this one was even tighter. Eric smiled and returned the hug as everybody stood up and greeted him.

Red walked up to him, but, again as expected, Kitty wouldn't let go.

Eric laughed, "Okay, mom your hurting me" he joked.

Red smiled and put his hand on his wife's shoulder, "Kitty. Give the boy some space."

Kitty let go and stared at Eric with a huge grin, but also tears coming out of her eyes. "Oh Eric! I just missed you so much!"

"I missed you too mom" Eric said with a smile. Kitty moved out of the way and then Red walked up to him.

He smiled at his son, Eric didn't really know what to expect from Red.

"So, Eric….How many other dumbasses miss their flights besides you?"

Eric rolled his eyes and Red laughed and patted his shoulder. "Welcome home son." And Red leaned in to hug him, which to Eric, it felt great. The only times he remembered Red hugging him was at the Packers game and before he left.

Red let go and walked back over to the bar. Then Hyde walked up to him.

"Hey man, it's good to see you. It's been difficult making fun of Kelso and Fez by myself", he told him with a smirk. Eric couldn't help but stare at his mustache. It was awful! Why didn't he shave that thing yet? Eric thought.

"Good to see you too. And I'm sorry man. But-" He started, and pulled out a brown paper bag. "I'll make it up to you by giving you this bag of-" He immediately stopped in his tracks once Red walked up to them both. Eric tried to come up with a cover, but couldn't think of one on the spot. It's been a while since he had to lie to his dad. It takes practice.

"Marshmallows" Hyde finished up for him.

Red nodded, "Oh yeah? I thought you were gonna buy a bag of marshmallows with that check."

Hyde stared at him, looking around, starting to sweat in nervousness but this time Eric saved _him_.

"FEZ!" Eric yelled in a too happy tone and walked over to Fez with open arms, which Fez immediately gave into, leaving Jackie's side. Fez gripped Eric in a tight hug and Eric patted him on the back as Fez started to cry on his chest making Eric laugh even more. "Don't worry Fez, I'm back now."

Fez then let go of him and started giving him an angry look. "Don't you ever leave me again." He scolded and softly hit him on the arm. Fez then went by Jackie's side and put his arm around her which Eric looked at confused. He had so many questions for everyone, but right now was greeting time. Later, in the basement with some beer and some weed was catching up time.

Kelso then walked up to him and smiled and looked at him before attacking him in a hug too which Eric returned. Kelso let go of him and had that goofy grin on his face. "I missed you man." He said, slapping his arm playfully. "It wasn't the same here for a while without the main target of burns."

Eric smirked. "Well thanks man. I missed you too." Kelso then walked over to the piano and then Jackie walked up to him.

"Hi Eric, welcome back" She told him with a smile and leaned and gave him a kiss on the cheek, which surprised Eric a bit. She must've changed more than he thought. Though it didn't surprise Eric greatly, because ever since that phone call they had right before he left for Africa, he knew that she did care about him, even with her constant burning of him.

"Hey Jackie. So uh….how's the job in Chicago going?"

Jackie smiled, "Yeah it's kind of a long….." She then looked at Hyde with a glare. "_Long_ story. I will tell you later."

Eric nodded and Jackie went over to Fez and the young man looked around at all the people he hasn't seen in a while. All smiling at him. But Eric's smile faded.

"Listen guys, there's something I need to tell you", he announced, but before he could continue Kitty interrupted.

"Oh my god! You didn't get a girl pregnant did you!?"

Red looked at his wife, "Kitty?"

"Well, we have to know Red!"

Eric eyed his parents, confused. "What? No, no, it's nothing like that."

Kitty let out a breath and smiled, "Oh thank god. So what is it honey?"

Eric inhaled and let out a big breath, "It uh, turns out that uh, being a teacher really isn't me. So, I quit the program."

Everybody in the room stared, Eric didn't know what to expect, but he could predict Red's reaction, anger.

Nobody said a word in the room so Eric let out a big laugh, "Hahahaha! So….where the drinks in this party eh?" He said and let out another big, fake laugh again though nobody was laughing with him, but then Donna walked up to him looking angry.

"Wait? So you left me here, for a whole year, for no reason at all!?"

Eric's eyes widened. "No Donna, no it wasn't for no reason. _Now_ I know that I don't wanna be a teacher…..Isn't that great!?" He laughed out, though Donna's glare stayed.

She shook her head and the expression she had when he came back just a couple minutes ago was back on, though this expression looked more disappointed. Tears started dripping down her face. "I can't believe you", was all she blurted out before leaving the living room.

The room stood silent as Eric watched Donna leave. He felt anger, and sadness. He didn't blame her for being mad. He left her here, made her cry, broke up with her, gave her false hope all for no reason. He knew he messed up.

"Wow", Hyde said. "Forman's only been here a couple minutes and he already screwed things up. Damn, man you just don't change huh?" Hyde said, and smirked out with his sarcastic humor.

_So that was chapter 1 of the story. What do you guys think so far? Let me know in a review please!_


	3. Chapter 2: Let Me Love You!

_Date: January 1__st__, 1980_

Eric's eyes opened. As soon as he awoke, he thought he was still in Africa, the transition between sleeping there and here was harder than he thought. He realized where he was, looking around at the room.

He couldn't believe it when he found out that his parents changed his room into a sewing room. His mom would never use it. He expected that his room was gonna be changed somehow while he was gone, but not like that.

So now he was forced to sleep in the basement until he could find an apartment. For some reason, Red didn't want him sleeping in Laurie's room, which was dumb. She hasn't been here since before he even left, but he supposed Red secretly never got over that. She was the favorite.

He sat up on the uncomfortable couch, stretching his arms. He didn't get much of a good sleep because of two things. One, was because of Hyde's snoring in the back room, and two was because of what happened with Donna. He couldn't get over that, he didn't think she would react the way she did. He figured she would be a little upset, but not like how she was yesterday. But, he really couldn't blame her, he felt like he ruined her plans for a future. It was guilt that haunted him everyday, knowing that she could be off at college right now. Yesterday sure was crazy.

After they counted down, him and his former gang got to catch up, but it wasn't for long. Kelso left a little bit after the party, back to Chicago, and Fez and Jackie went home soon after. He found out that they were a couple. While he nodded his head and congratulated them when they told him, he knew that they wouldn't last long. They would break up and Jackie would probably be going back to Hyde or Kelso. He never in a million years thought that her and Fez would have dated.

He looked at his watch; it was only 8:27. He had gotten on a new sleeping schedule in Africa, so instead of waking up in the afternoon, like he did before he left; he was now a morning person.

He stood up, and stretched out his body a little bit. He heard footsteps from upstairs and distinct chatter, so he headed up.

Being in this house was still a little odd for him, seeing the wallpaper, the pictures, the furniture. It was all a little much for him. He had only been gone a year, but it seemed like so much longer.

He heard the noise come from the kitchen, where he figured it came from and walked over there.

When he got in, he saw Red, Kitty, and Hyde, who all turned to him immediately as soon as he walked in.

Red smirked and put down the paper he was reading, sitting at the table along with Hyde as Kitty was getting breakfast ready. "Wow. Africa taught you how to wake up at a decent time in the morning. I don't know why Donna is so upset, that was well worth the year there", he said with a sarcastic smirk before going back to his paper.

Eric rolled his eyes and went to the kitchen counter to get out a box of Raisin Bran. "Please dad, I'm not even up two minutes and you're already giving me crap about Donna." He got out a bowl and started pouring the cereal in there, and then heard his mom's voice.

"Red, please leave him alone. Just be glad he's home", she said putting a plate of pancakes on the table, but then turned to Eric, who was putting the box of cereal back in the counter. "Oh, Eric, are you sure you don't want any pancakes?"

Eric nodded, "I'm sure mom. Cereal is fine." He told her and sat at the table next to Hyde.

It was so weird eating at the table again. He never realized how much he missed breakfast time over here until he was in Africa, even if Red was giving him crap.

He started eating his cereal but felt Red's eyes on him and he looked up to see him staring at him.

"So son. Now since all the greetings are over. What's your plan now Eric since teaching was all a big mistake?"

Eric swallowed some of the cereal he was eating. "I don't know Dad. Can we not talk about this right now."

Red did a small laugh, "Well son, there is no better time than now, because don't think you'll be staying here long."

Kitty then put a plate of multiple pieces of toast in the center, and looked at her husband, almost with a glare. "Red, stop it." She then turned to Eric. "You can stay here as long as you need to honey."

"No Kitty, he cant. We are now back to the way things were before he left. Just now it's the 80s and not the 70s", Red stated.

Eric groaned. Putting down the spoon after eating only a couple bites. "Dad I'll-"

Son," Red interrupted with a smirk. "How about you give that traveling documentary film thing another shot. I thought you were getting somewhere with that one."

"Don't forget the chiropractor thing. He did a great job on Donna's neck", Hyde butted in the conversation, who was stuffing his face with syrup covered pancakes. ' And don't forget that drawing competition" he said with his mouth full.

Red smiled at Hyde and then turned back to Eric. "See Eric? You have so many talents. It's just too bad the only job you'll get with those talents is being a janitor."

Eric clenched his fist, unnoticeably by the family. He felt rage inside him, he knew he had to hold it in, but he didn't know how much he could, and for how long he could. They were starting to piss him off. But one thing got him….they were right.

He quickly got up from the chair, nearly knocking the chair over in the process. "You know what!?" He yelled, holding out a finger to them. "Your right. Okay, your right, I screwed up. I'll be out of here, I'll look for apartments and job listings and everything. But, can I just ask for one request?"

"What is it?" Red asked.

"Leave me the hell alone about it!" He shouted to him, leaving Red nearly speechless with his son's aggressiveness. Eric then walked and stormed out of the kitchen and into the living room as his family watched.

Then Kitty turned and glared at Red and Hyde. "Steven, Red. Why would you push him like that? The poor kid has enough troubles right now."

Red rolled his eyes, "Oh c'mon Kitty. It's just tough love. Just like what he always had when he lived here."

"Well, maybe he's not as tolerable as he was."

Red smacked the newspaper down next to his untouched breakfast and aggressively got up just like how his son did, seconds go. "Kitty, he is not going to be babied again. I don't care if I have to kick him out on the street myself. He is going to have plans dammit!" He shouted and stormed out of the kitchen, out the sliding door and in the driveway.

Kitty sighed, watching her husband walk off. But then she turned to Hyde." Steven. Maybe you can go talk to Eric." She pleaded

Hyde got up from the chair and shrugged in his bathrobe. "I'll try Mrs. Forman. But I have never been great with advice."

Kitty rolled her eyes and smiled, "Oh Steven, now you know that's not true. Just go talk to him, he usually opens up to you, you're his best friend you know."

Hyde sighed, "Yeah. Damn my big heart."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was nearly 1:00 now and Eric was sitting in the basement by himself. Once again, the strangeness struck him. He could just imagine, a couple years ago, him and his friend sitting down here watching TV.

He didn't know where Hyde was, he knew he wasn't at Grooves because he didn't like to open the shop on holidays, or whenever he felt like sleeping.

He then heard footsteps coming down the basement stairs, he looked and saw Red with a newspaper in his head. When they locked eyes, the older man tossed the paper and it landed on the couch. "Good luck, hophead." Was all he said before going back upstairs.

Eric sighed. He told him he didn't want any pressure about it, but of course Red didn't listen. He was going to use the 'so why does Hyde get to stay here' excuse but realized that Hyde owned a shop now, and he didn't own anything. Not even his action figures anymore.

He grabbed the newspaper and started reading. He was going to go to the funny pages, before going to the job listings but the front headline caught his eye. In big bold, black letters, it said: **SOVIET WAR IN AFGHANISTAN**.

It seemed interesting. The picture also caught his eye. It was a black and white photo of a couple of Mujahideen fighters in Kunar Province. They were holding weapons. It disturbed Eric, but at least this war wasn't on U.S soil.

He started reading on and soon found out that the war started only six days ago, on Christmas Eve. Below the description, it said that Mujahideen would be supported by Pakistan, the U.K, China, Saudi Arabia, and the United States.

Then on the side, in bold black letters again, it said: **U.S AND U.K SOLDIERS NEEDED! ENLISTINGS ARE AVALIABLE. FIGHT FOR YOUR FELLOW MAN!**

He knew it was just another cheesy motto to get poor kids to sign up for a war they have no business being in. Why was the U.S getting involved in this? It was none of their business. It's just gonna cause more American solider deaths in the process.

He was about to go to the job listings but then the basement door opened and in came Hyde.

"Hey man" he greeted before sitting down on his chair.

"Hey. Red's making me look through job and apartment listings", Eric mopely said.

Hyde nodded, "Yeah. Never heard you yell like that before….Well, you know I did, but usually you had a squeaky voice when you got mad."

Eric couldn't help but laugh a little bit and playfully through the paper at Hyde.

Hyde smirked and set the paper aside but then looked back at Eric. "So anyway man, what's your plan now?"

Eric looked down at his lap, not knowing the best answer to give. He started shaking his head and sighed. "I don't know man. I thought I had everything figured out. And as much as Red made me mad earlier, he wasn't wrong, you know. I'm back to where I was before. Where I'm gonna live is probably my primary goal, cause I don't know how long Red is gonna let me stay here."

Hyde crossed his arms over his chest and nodded. "Hmm. Well, I think I might be able to help you man."

Eric quickly looked over to Hyde, but trying not to get too excited, "Really? How?"

"Well, I think there is an empty apartment over at Jackie and Fez's. Maybe you can go over there and see if they can help you or something."

Eric's depressed and bored face, suddenly turned into a face of surprise and excitement. "Oh man Hyde. This might be my silver lining. I mean, I have some money left over, I think I could make the payments." He got up and put his hands on his hips. He smiled and started nodding, "Yeah man. This could be great. You're great man."

Hyde rolled his eyes, "Forman don't start."

Eric started walking over to him, "You're the brother I never had!"

"Forman stop."

"Let me give you a hug", he said with a grin, spreading his arms.

Hyde glared in Eric's direction, "Do I have to kick your ass."

Eric put his hand on his chest and put on a face of fake hurt. "Don't hide it. It's okay to love orphan boy!" He yelled before attacking him with a hug.

Hyde tried to scramble out of it, "Get off me!"

"It's okay orphan boy, it's okay!" Eric shouted to him, before Hyde pushed him off.

Eric started laughing uncontrollably, having to put his hands on his stomach from laughter. Looking over at Hyde, he saw that he was trying to hold in a smile. "Okay man, Imma go to Jackie and Fez's."

"Yeah, go do that before I punch you in the nads", Hyde warned.

Eric smiled and walked out the basement door.

On his way to the Cruiser, he thought about Hyde in there. He always helped him out in some way.

He loved his little orphan boy.

_I know much didnt happen in this chapter but the 3rd chapter is coming very soon. Let me know what you think of this chapter in a review!_

_And P.S I know U.S soldiers didnt actually fight in the Soviet war in Afghanistan. But they did support Mujahideen. So Im just putting a little spin on it as if they actually fought in that war so please dont give me hell for that._


	4. Chapter 3: Green Jackie

_Took school off today, wrote this chapter this morning. Lol, time just flew by._

Eric walked and stopped right at the door of Jackie and Fez's apartment. If there was actually an empty apartment here it would be so great. Not only is it his own place but he will live right next to his friends, well, Fez was his friend, he still didn't know what Jackie was yet.

He could just easily talk to the landlord but he figured it would be more fun to visit some familiar faces first. Hopefully the landlord was nice, hopefully he wasn't a landlord like Red would be.

The place looked clean and it looked like it had a lot of rooms, some rooms didn't look occupied, but then again that person could just not be home.

Hyde had told him the room number of their apartment so it wasn't hard. He raised his hand abut to knock, hesitated, but then softly knocked on the door. He hoped he wasn't about to interrupt them being 'intimate.'

He still couldn't believe these two were a couple, when he was here all Fez did was obsess over Jackie and Jackie obsessed over Hyde or Kelso.

He heard footsteps from the other side of the door, and heard them getting closer before the door finally opened to reveal an attractive, yet short brunette.

Jackie's eyes locked in on his and a shocked expression was on her face. "Eric? Hi" she greeted, smiling at him. She was caught by surprise that he was here.

Eric smiled back, "Hi, Jackie. I hope I'm not interrupting anything."

Jackie let out a small laugh, "No, no, you're not. Did you wanna come in? Fez wouldn't shut up about you coming home last night." She said with a chuckle.

Eric laughed along with her, "Well I'm glad he missed me", he teased.

Jackie opened the door wide and gave Eric a motion to come in. Eric did so, and looked around at the apartment. "Wow, this is a nice place."

Jackie shut the door behind them, "Yeah. You wouldn't believe I almost destroyed this place a couple months ago."

Eric chuckled and turn toward her, "Somehow I'm not surprised by that."

Jackie walked past him, playfully hitting him in the arm as she went to the fridge. Eric rubbed where she hit him at. She looked skinny, but boy could she hit.

Jackie got out two coke bottles and handed one to Eric.

Eric took it with gratitude, "Thanks." He opened it and started sipping it. Jackie sat down on one of the chairs next to the kitchen and Eric sat on the couch.

Jackie started sipping on hers too and when she was down, she put the bottle on the counter and looked at Eric. "So, just out of curiosity, did you need something or…?"

"Uh, no actually…..Well, yes. I was wondering if there were any empty apartments here. I would've just gone to see the landlord but I figured I might as well just stop by to see you guys."

Jackie started laughing randomly, making Eric look at her strangely. "What?"

Jackie's laughter started calming down, "It's just that….it was so obvious that Red was gonna kick you out."

Eric looked at her with a blank expression before letting out a fake laugh, "Yeah. Isn't that just hilarious."

Jackie stopped laughing and snickered as bit as she talked, "I'm sorry Eric, but c'mon, it's Red. You know better."

Eric smirked, "Yeah I guess I should've known. So how is this place, is the landlord cool?"

Jackie smirked a bit, "Yeah, I guess you could say that. I get along with him, but for some reason Fez doesn't. But this is a nice place, I think it would be cool if you got an apartment here."

"Yeah. But if I do get a place here, promise you and Fez won't keep me up with uh,….squeaking?" Eric joked, but Jackie's friendly smile turned into a menacing glare, making his smirk fade.

"Sorry", he blurted out and looked down, avoiding her look.

Then suddenly Fez walked out with a towel on, looking wet. He got kind of chubby, thought Eric.

Eric got up from the couch and grinned at him, "Hey buddy."

Fez's bored expression turned into an exciting one. "Eric!" He shouted before running over to him and gripping him in a hug.

"Oh damn Fez." Eric scolded, getting all wet from Fez's wet body, not noticing Jackie was laughing at them.

Fez let go of him, "What are you doing here buddy?"

Eric tried wiping all the water on his body, before looking up. "Just here to see if there are any apartments available. But wanted to stop by and see my friends first."

"Fez, go get dressed", Jackie ordered.

"Yes, my princess." Fez said and turned back to Eric. "Be right back." He said before going into his room.

Eric turned back to Jackie, "Why didn't you join him in the shower 'princess.'" Eric teased, and as he expected, getting a glare in the process.

"You really want me to kick your ass don't you, you twig", Jackie shot back, making Eric chuckle.

"You're only what like 60 pounds?"

"So are you."

Eric raised a finger, "Hey, watch it. I have gained some muscle in Africa. Working out was pretty much the only thing to pass the time."

Jackie started laughing at him, "You? Muscle? I don't think so."

"You want me to show you?"

Jackie made a retched noise, "Ew, no. I've seen you shirtless enough." She said walked to the kitchen, back to her coke. Eric followed her.

"You've never seen me shirtless, FYI." Eric returned, picking up his soda.

Jackie sipped from her soda, "Oh yes I have. In fact I've seen more than just that actually", she said with an evil smile.

"What are you talking about?" Eric asked, sitting on one of the chairs, while Jackie was across from him, on the other side of the counter in the kitchen.

Jackie snickered a bit, "Did you really think I didn't see anything when you streaked at the President's speech four years ago?"

Eric's eyes widened, he forgot all about that. "Oh…."

Jackie started bursting into laughter, making Eric defensive.

"W-well, that was four years ago. Things have changed since then."

Jackie put on a face of fake worry, "Why are you getting so offensive, I didn't say anything." She said, walking to the living room and sitting on the couch.

Eric groaned, making Jackie laugh even more. Eric then thought of a perfect comeback.

"Says the girl who has no ass", Eric shot back and he almost laughed at how quickly Jackie stopped laughing.

"Oh, I know you don't mean me. My butt is perfect."

Eric smirked, "Ehh, I just don't see it."

"Only because it doesn't show in a lot of the clothes I wear. You'll see one of these days you little twitch", Jackie came back and Eric laughed at how defensive she was being. He was half serious.

Fez then walked out in fresh clothes and sat down next to his girlfriend, looking at Eric with a smile. "So Eric. How has it been since you returned to the United States of Amedica?" He asked him, still not pronouncing 'America' right, even after Red's hard lesson he gave him.

Eric smiled back at him, "You know, same old, same old. Nothing really changed. Well except you guys." He said and took a sip from his soda.

Fez and Jackie both laughed a little. They expected Eric to be surprised by their relationship. "Yes" Fez started. "Me and Jacqueline Burkhart are together. It was a rocky road to get here though."

"Yeah, it was a little hard making the transition. Some things happened along the way. Funny things", Jackie told him and her and Fez looked at each other, looking as if they were remembering those moments.

"Well, tell me about them", Eric said.

The couple looked at Eric, a little surprised. "Really?" Jackie asked what her and Fez were both thinking.

"Yeah, why not? I only heard the short version last night. I want to know the full thing, I want to laugh."

Fez sat up, smiling. "Okay, I'll start. I'm sure you listened to the tape that your momma gave you right?"

Eric nodded.

"Then you know Hyde punched Kelso in the face for that nonsense with him and Jackie." Fez continued on, but Eric's eye locked on Jackie. She seemed to fidget in her chair after Fez was explaining that stuff that went on with her and Hyde. He supposed that she never really got over it, but how could she?

Hyde and Jackie were in love. They might still be. She definitely seemed uncomfortable when Fez was talking about it. Jackie's eye then suddenly went on Eric's and Eric quickly looked back at Fez, hoping she didn't notice him staring at her.

"...Randy, Donna and Jackie in the room. Then I came out-"

"Wait, who's Randy?" Eric asked.

Jackie sat up, gazing at Eric, he couldn't tell what her expression was. "You don't know about Randy?" She asked him.

Eric shrugged with a small, yet sort of nervous smirk, "No, why should I?"

Fez and Jackie looked at each other and Fez gave a motion that said 'this is all you' to her and Jackie turned back to Eric.

"Ok", Jackie started, uneasily. "Well, Randy was this guy that Donna was with while you were in Africa?"

Fez didn't notice, but Jackie noticed Eric's face drop, though he immediately tried to play it off, but Jackie caught that too.

"Oh….hm, well good for her", Eric said, with an uneasy smile on his face, but Jackie didn't buy it.

"You sure? Your face just dropped when I told you."

Eric started laughing, "No, why would I care. I broke up with her, she had every right to date anyone else. It just surprised me is all."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyway. They broke up a couple days before you came", Fez said to him.

Eric looked down, then back up again. "Did she uh…love this guy?" He asked, mostly to Jackie.

Jackie shook her head, "No, I don't think so." She said and then saw Eric's expression. "Hey, c'mon don't get all twitchy over it; it's over between them, okay?"

Eric nodded and smiled, "Yeah, I know. So uh, finish Fez."

Fez continued again but this time Jackie's eyes locked on Eric. She can still remember how quickly his face dropped when she told him. She didn't know why he looked all upset over it, it's not like they were together. But she supposed that it is still probably hard to take in. It's kind of the same thing with Hyde and Samantha. She and Steven were over but she still got mad every time she saw him with that skank. At least she left, but it didn't matter because she was with Fez now, and she was happy. At least, that's what she keeps telling herself.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

A little bit later, at the Forman house, Donna and Hyde were hanging around in the basement. Donna hasn't talked to anyone since her incident yesterday, but to Hyde, she looked upset, so as much as he didn't want to, he knew he had to ask.

Hyde just sat in the basement since Eric left to see Jackie and Fez, and then Donna randomly walked in and just sat on the couch. No explanation, no hello. He knew what was on her mind.

The mustached man looked over to the tall, blonde woman. "So Donna-"

"I don't wanna talk about Eric okay?

As much as he wanted to listen to her and go back watching Scooby Doo, he knew he had to push. "C'mon man, you know you can talk to me."

Donna glanced at Hyde, seeing his good natured looking expression and then sighed. She moved to the end of the couch to get closer to him. She was about to start but then looked down. She sighed again and looked back up to him, he was afraid she might scream.

"Okay, it's just…..I mean, he just…he's just such a dumbass!"

Hyde smirked a little bit, "Yeah, we all know that."

Donna held her hands out, trying to get something out. "And, he just wasted a year, just to come back and tell me it was all for nothing. Can you imagine the stuff we could've did while he was gone. We….we could've gotten married, you know? We were more in love than ever before he left…..but now…-"

Hyde moved a little bit to the edge of his seat, feeling like she was about to say something important. Though he had an idea about what it was. "What?"

"I don't know. Maybe I'm overreacting."

"Donna man. Forman messes up a lot, and maybe this time he did it big time but, just give him a break, that's all I'm saying."

"Give him a break? After all the crap he put me through?!"

"Donna, he is just confused. He thought he had his future figured out. Usually when you get mad at him about things, I find it funny, but this time, it's just different. I can see it in his eyes man, he's not the same. You gotta realize that it must've been hard for him to find out that this whole teacher thing was a waste of time."

Donna couldn't help realizing he was right, she didn't want to admit it, but he was. It was probably hard for him right now. Somehow it was always Hyde to make Donna realize that whatever Eric did at that moment wasn't wrong.

Donna sighed, "Maybe your right Hyde."

"Course I'm right," He said turning back to the TV. "I'm always right."

Donna creeped out a smile. "Yeah, but I guess it doesn't matter anyway."

Hyde turned back to her again, "What do you mean?"

Donna looked at him, a little confused. "What? I'm not gonna be here for much longer. College, remember?"

As much as he looked Zen on the outside, in him was shock. He didn't think Donna was actually going, especially since Forman is here now. But just like Fez said, 'she always says she leaving but she never does.' So maybe this is all another false alarm. "You're still going", he asked her anyway.

"Of course I'm going. I am not putting off college again for that bastard."

"Wow…..He's gonna be heartbroken."

"Good, now he will know how I felt when he left."

"Hm. That's a burn that keeps on burnin'. It's not even a funny burn, just a sad one."

"It's not a burn you idiot."

"Then what is it, honestly Donna? Revenge?"

Donna quickly got up off the couch and started glaring towards Hyde, making Hyde move back a little. "Get bent Hyde!"

"What I do?"

Donna groaned, "You're not understanding. This isn't a burn, this isn't revenge, this isn't getting Eric back! This is _me_ finally getting on with my life! Eric feeling bad that I'm gone is just a bonus."

Hyde nodded, "I see. At least talk to him then?"

"Why should I?"

"Because he deserves to know man. And plus, when you leave, he will go to me with all his feelings crap. And I am sick and damn tired of giving advice."

Donna groaned, "Fine. I'll talk to him tonight. Where is he?"

"Over at Jackie and Fez's. Red is kicking him out so he wanted to see if there was an empty room there."

"Okay, I'll wait till he gets back."

"Ok, and man…if he cries, which we all know he might do….your calming him down, not me!"

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The time was 6:47, and over at Jackie and Fez's place, three friends were sharing some lite beers, laughing and reminiscing. After Fez got done explaining how he and Jackie got together and after Eric stopped thinking of that Randy guy, they all started laughing and talking about memories. It was actually really fun for all of them.

"You actually wrote "FEZ HAS A SMALL PENIS" on his car!?" Eric asked what she just told him, almost crying of laughter.

Jackie was laughing uncontrollably too while Fez jokingly pouted. He knew it was all in good fun.

Jackie nodded, still laughing. "Yeah…..oh my god, you should've seen his face!"

Then all of a sudden, Fez started smiling an evil smile and sat up and looked at Eric, who was still laughing with Jackie. "Oh Eric if you found that one funny, this one is a hoot. Jackie how about you tell him what I did for revenge?"

Jackie immediately stopped laughing and glared toward her boyfriend. "Don't you dare tell him!"

Fez got up and slowly walked toward Eric and stood beside him, facing Jackie. "Oh, don't worry Jackie. I wont tell him, I will just show him." He said and got out his wallet and started searching for something.

"You took a picture!?" Jackie asked.

"Oh yes I did. You think I would ever forget that moment?" Fez said with a smile and then took out a picture and handed it to Eric and gazed at it.

Eric started bursting into laughter after looking at the picture and Fez along with him as Jackie glared at both of them, though they didn't notice.

"Oh my god!" Eric said, holding his stomach. "She looks like the Joker!"

Jackie got up and hit Eric in the arm he was holding the picture.

"Ow! Okay sorry for laughing Jackie. You look beautiful in this picture, you really do…..Comic book geeks will find this picture captivating." He said, snickering before he and Fez started laughing again.

Eric quickly got out of his seat and sat on the couch before Jackie hit him again. Jackie took a seat on the chair next to the kitchen watching her boyfriend and Eric laugh. Seeing them laugh, almost made her laugh, though she tried her best to hold it in, but Eric and Fez both saw that she was holding in a smile.

"Oh well then you must find it _captivating _too Eric, since you are a comic geek."

Eric nodded his head, "Yeah, Jackie I do. It's just as hot as that picture with your mom in a bikini."

Jackie let out a small laugh, "You're such a horndog."

They all started sharing a laugh, with each other, and then Eric looked at his watch, and jumped up. "Whoah, I was here way longer than I though. I should probably go talk to the landlord."

"Okay, did you want one of us to go with you, that guy is a real son of a bitch?" Fez asked him, making Eric smirk a bit at his wordsa.

"No I think I can handle it."

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

"You!" Eric blurted out at the sight of him.

"Oh god, it's you!" The other man shot back.

They both glared at each other, "Here to buy another engagement ring?"

Eric sighed, knowing he had to be nice to this guy. " No, okay look. Im sorry for any problems we have had in the past okay. But right now I am here for business okay?"

Fenton, gazed at him, crossing his arms over his chest, "What kind of business?"

"Well, I wanted to see if any apartments were available."

Fenton started laughing, "Nope I'm afraid not. Do you think that a glorious establishment like this, ran by a glorious man like me, would actually have an empty apartment?"

Eric's eyes widened, in shock and in disappointment. "Wait, can you check again or something?"

"Check again? I would know when someone leaves, now get out of my sight you peasant."

"I'll be glad to get out of your sight because anything is better than looking at you trying to squeeze those tight designer pants on!" Eric shot back.

Fenton's mouth opened and he let out a gasp, "Well, at least I'm not wearing last year's Calvin Kline pants!"

Eric let out a gasp himself, "Well, maybe you should get a new barber!"

"Maybe you should shut up!"

"Maybe you should go to hell!"

"I'll go to hell when you shut up!"

They both turned away from each other, and Eric walked off while Fenton walked back in his room.

Eric walked back to Jackie and Fez's apartment and they let him in and saw Eric's angry expression.

When they were all sitting down, Eric explained.

"Cant believe of all people, it's that guy. I hate that guy. I bet there is an empty apartment here, he just wont let me have it."

"So there is no room you can stay in?" Fez asked.

Eric shook his head, "Nope."

"Then just stay here."

_That is the third chapter. I hope you enjoyed it please leave a review! I love them_

_And P.S, to those people that are waiting for reviews from me, they are coming tomorrow, sorry for the delays!_


	5. Chapter 4: The Scar

_This is a shorter chapter than usual but the next is coming soon!_

"Are….are you serious?" Was all a shocked and surprised Eric mumbled out.

Fez started nodding and smiling at his buddy but Jackie aggressively tapped his shoulder.

Eric couldn't believe what Fez just offered him, though he knew Jackie would disagree of the idea, and he really couldn't blame her either. And it seems like she wears the pants in this relationship so it won't happen.

She probably already has a hard enough time dealing with Fez.

"Fez!" She scolded in a loud whisper. Fez turned to his girlfriend in a offended look. He probably knew she didn't like the idea and as much as Eric did want to stay here, he knew it couldn't happen, so he wasn't gonna argue on his behalf because that's just rude, he'll let Fez do that.

"What Jackie? He is our friend and he is in need of friends. We have to help him", Fez argued back.

Eric knew this was gonna be awkward.

"I understand that Fez, but I don't think-"She then looked over at Eric and caught herself, trying to pick more inoffensive words. She looked back at Fez. "I don't think it is a good idea. Fenton will know, and we don't have the money for three people."

Eric looked down, he wasn't trying to look upset, but it was noticeable, it made Jackie feel bad. "Eric, it is not you, okay, I would love to have you here. It is probably really difficult over there at Red's but-"

"No, Jackie you don't have to explain." Eric said, getting up from the kitchen chair. "I totally understand, I would probably do the same in your position."

"Eric-"

"No Jackie I'm serious", Eric said, in a light hearted tone with a smile." I get it, it isn't fair to you guys. Don't worry, I'll be fine, I'll just try to find another apartment, it's no big deal."

She didn't know whether to believe him or not, he looked serious but then she tried to picture herself in his position. It must be difficult. But she can't do it, and she knows it, Fez knows it, and Eric knows it.

Jackie got up and slowly walked up to Eric. "Are you sure?"

Eric let out a chuckle, "Jackie, really, it's fine. When did you start suddenly caring for other peoples' feelings?"

Jackie smiled, unaware that she was doing it. "You better be fine. I don't want you to make me feel bad about it."

Fez then stood up too, his face still looking determined to argue back, "But Jackie-"

"Fez, its cool man. It was a nice offer, but really, it isn't fair to you guys. I'll be fine on my own. There are a lot of other apartments in Wisconsin. Even if I have to move out of Point Place, so be it. Anything to get away from Red right now."

Fez's mouth closed, Eric stopped him from whatever he was about to say.

Awkward silence soon followed the three people, each of them not knowing what to say.

Jackie felt guilty.

Fez felt disappointed.

Eric felt desperate. He needed to find an apartment, he probably had a week tops back at Red's. And all this talk of apartments, totally made him forget about a job.

This was hell. Whether he liked to admit it or not.

Eric looked at his watch, it was nearly seven.

"Well, I better be headin back", Eric said, breaking the extremely uncomfortable silence.

"Okay", Jackie told him with a friendly smirk. She went up to him and hugged him. When she released, she looked at him. "Everything is gonna work out, alright?"

"Damn. I'm definitely screwed if you're the one trying to make _me _feel better", Eric teased, remembering all the times she eased and comforted Jackie.

Jackie giggled a bit. "Hey, I've came into my own now."

Eric smiled and walked past her to be attacked with another hug, though this one was a lot more tight. Fez let go after a while. "I'm sorry about this buddy, but unfortunately Jackie makes most of the rules around here."

Eric snickered and patted Fez's shoulder, "It's alright buddy. I'll see you guys soon alright?"

He said walking past Fez.

They smiled one last time at each other before Eric left.

While Eric walked back to his car, he had a range of emotions filling inside him, some good, some bad. Every time the bad feelings got in his head, the good ones sort of overpowered it. Like how much fun he had over there. It was great catching up with them, he knew it would be, but he didn't think it would be a hilariously fun time like it turned out to be, at least before Fez's awkward question.

Damn, this sucked.

He felt a sharp pain on his shoulder. He reached his hand inside his shirt and started rubbing it.

The scar was still there.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

_His door crashed down hard on the ground, the sound seemed deafening._

_He heard a bunch of people talking aggressively, though he couldn't understand a word they were saying, though he had an idea who these people were, he read about this somewhere, he just didn't think it would happen in Ghana, it was the most religious country in the world, so they say._

_He could only see the big, black boots walking. The sounds they made against the ground sent chills down Eric's spine._

_He felt sweat dripping from his forehead and knew he was breathing heavy. He put his right hand over his mouth to stop the sound. He didn't realize he was doing it until a couple minutes ago._

_His hair dangled in front of his eyes, blinding him until he smacked it away._

_One of the men were talking again, shouting actually. Again, he couldn't understand it. They definitely weren't speaking American. By the way it sounded, he had an idea. A lot of the students he has speak it too._

_He hoped he would see them again._

_As the man was talking, a large black object was leaned down, visible to Eric._

_His eyes bulged out._

_It was a rifle, and by the look of it, it was powerful._

_He heard gunshots only minutes ago._

_He heard people screaming._

_He truly hoped that those shots he heard were just warning shots._

_When he saw the gun, he felt a bunch of breath he was holding in, just escape his body like a balloon with all the helium coming out. _

_As his breath escaped his tight chest, he knew that it was a tiny bit audible. He hoped to God the mean didn't hear him._

_But God couldn't help him now._

_Was this life here? I so, he didn't wanna be here. What if this happened daily?_

_Poor innocent, men, women and worst of all, children, being taken away._

_He caught a small glimpse of it when this attack started. These men had to be military. As their big black boots, stood on the ground, he could see their pants too._

_It was camo pants._

_This was sickening, he knew the word for it too, he knew the word for all this, but it wouldn't fucking come to his mind. He knew he read it, or heard it somewhere._

_The view from under the bed was more visible than he thought._

_He missed home._

_But dread was soon overcome with fear, as he felt his spine tremble, and felt the goosebumps appearing on his body when all of the armed mens' black boots turned towards the direction of the bed._

_Toward the direction of him._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxX


	6. Chapter 5: One Night

Eric woke up screaming.

He hoped nobody heard him, because then they would ask what was wrong, and he didn't want to tell them. He knew what happened _there _would haunt him forever, and he figured that it would soon haunt his dreams as well.

It just seemed so real, as if he was actually there again.

He would never forget it, and knew that the scar on his shoulder would always keep reminding him if he was not thinking about it. And the fact that there was nobody to comfort him made it worse, because then it would have him thinking if life could get any worse. And then he would think about what happened _there_, and knew that nothing could get worse than what he went through there, at least so he thought.

Sure, he had friends, best friends, family. But nobody to make him feel comfortable, nobody to make him feel like life could actually redeem its self after a tragedy, like the one he went through. But he supposed that, that was impossible.

Life couldn't redeem itself after that, and there was nothing and nobody that can change that, and he knew that it was the unfortunate truth.

He looked over at the clock, it was 4:27 AM.

He laid back, hoping to fall back to sleep but didn't know if he could. The constant thoughts in his brain kept him up, nearly giving him a headache.

His life was over, he kept thinking.

Donna hated him, and even if they settled things, she was still going to college in less than 6 days. And after everything, that happened _there_, Donna was the only silver lining, the only thing that didn't keep him from going insane, but now that she was not an option anymore, the insanity was rising every day.

He had to do something to get it down, and fast.

He laid back down, hoping to fall asleep again.

He tossed and turned, hoping sleep would follow, but as much as he tried, it wouldn't. Too many thoughts were flowing through his mind, it was like a tornado. Sleep wouldn't help, he had to do something that would keep him busy.

Eric looked at the clock, hoping that at least some time had passed but it was only 4:34. Then a flood of flashbacks and memories started filling his head when he looked at the clock, and this time it was waking up for school. The memories filled with him taking his friends to school in the Cruiser.

It seemed so boring then, but he would do anything to get back to that time again.

He stretched a bit before sitting up on his bed and brushing the hair out of his eyes with his hand.

He figured he would go for a little cruise around Point Place.

He got up from the bed, and looked around, for a second he thought he was sleeping in his room, but it was Laurie's. He didn't care what Red said, there was no reason he couldn't sleep in here.

As got dressed he kept thinking of Fez's offer. It randomly popped in his head. He would've loved to live with them; a couple years ago he would've hated it, mostly because of Jackie. He hated her back then, now they are slowly starting to become better friends. When Hyde started dating her, it was when he started to tolerate her more as being part of the group.

When he was on the plane, thinking of his family and friends, he was surprised that he started thinking of Jackie. Before, when he used to think of the gang, Jackie wouldn't really cross his mind. So, he wouldn't admit it, but he was rather glad that they were starting to become better friends. He was glad that when she and Hyde broke up, she didn't go back to that narcissistic, spoiled and conceited girl. She still is kind of that, but she has definitely matured and became much more tolerable.

After putting on his favorite brown jacket with some blue jeans, he started walking downstairs to the kitchen. He hoped he wouldn't wake anybody.

He opened the door to the kitchen to find it empty, and he felt relieved. He walked over to the cupboard and opened it, grabbing a nutri-grain bar for a very, very early breakfast knowing that this would be the only sleep he will get today. He didn't feel like having a whole meal.

As he was about to walk out the sliding door, the doorbell rang.

Eric winced, hoping it wouldn't waken his parents, and then he thought who the hell would be here at this time. It was 4 in the morning.

It could be those people from the church who wake up early and go to houses to preach, but that is usually around 5 in the morning, it was still too early. The sky was _just_ starting to get a little blue.

He quickly ran on his tippy toes, quickly but silently to the door, and it rang again.

Who the hell was this?

He didn't want to open the door immediately, not knowing who it was, but the person would probably just keep ringing the doorbell.

Then another flashback entered his head.

The dream he had about Donna. He couldn't believe that was four years ago. That was before they officially started dating.

He remembered her birthday gift for him too in the dream…her nightgown. And then he woke up with his parents and Laurie staring him in the face. He couldn't believe how much he had taken those times for granted.

That was before he was pushed to doing anything with his life, before worrying about jobs or apartments or life decisions. That was just when he was all safe in his house, still young. He was only 19 years old but he felt so old thinking about his teenage years. He remembered when important decisions was deciding whether to take the cruiser out of town to the Todd Rundgren concert, now it was what will set his whole life.

Crazy how fast time goes by, but he found himself saying that a lot in his head.

He put his hand on the doorknob and started opening it hesitantly.

When he did, the sight surprised him.

It was Jackie.

Eric squinted in confusion, "Jackie? What the hell are doing here, its 4 in the morning?"

She sighed, "It's a long story, can I come in please?"

"Yeah sure, just be quiet, I don't wanna wake my parents", he told her and opened the door fully and standing to the side while Jackie slowly and silently walked in the house.

Eric closed the door behind her, and saw that Jackie was taking off her coat which revealed a sweater underneath. She sat down on the couch, and held her head in her hands.

Eric walked to her, "Jackie….are you okay?"

She looked up at Eric, eyes looking a bit watery. She moved a little so that Eric can sit down too, and he did, hesitantly though.

Her expression didn't change, she looked lost, looking like she was about to cry but she wasn't breaking.

Eric eyed her, "Jackie….what's wrong?"

She sighed again, not looking up him though. "Fez, uh….kicked me out…"

"What? Why? What happened?"

She started looking at him again, "Well, after you left we got in a big argument….about you."

Eric's face dropped, but Jackie continued.

"He was angry with me because you couldn't stay, and then it was just back and forth for a while….I don't really know for how long. He said some pretty mean stuff, stuff I didn't really think he would ever say, maybe other people but not him. And then…he just kicked me out. So I packed my things and I left."

When she was done talking she stared at him again, making Eric extremely uncomfortable. He was at a loss for words, he didn't know how to respond or react to what he had just heard. Jackie had gone to him a lot over the years with problems and he always helped her out but never when it involved him, never when it was this serious.

"Jackie…I…" He blurted, and awkwardly put his hand on her shoulder. "I am so sorry-"

"It's not your fault Eric…."

Eric sighed, trying his hardest to cheer her up but not knowing the right words. "But it was about me Jackie. And I am sorry I caused this."

"You didn't cause this Eric. You're not the one who asked to live there okay? Fez offered it. And I suppose that, if he would do all that over this then he isn't the person I thought he was", she stated, still talking slowly, voice constantly cracking. "I just wish it wouldn't have to come to all this you know. I drove around, hoping to just park in a parking lot of some place and sleep but I couldn't. I was scared. So I just came to the first place that popped in my head."

"J-Jackie, I don't know what to say-"

"Just get me a drink."

Eric looked at her with a barely visible smirk, seeing that she was giving the same smirk he was. "You're lucky I feel bad right now." He said, widening his smile.

"Sorry, I'll get it", she said, about to get up but Eric stopped her. "No it's okay, I'll get it."

Jackie smiled at him, but her face still looked down. Eric got up and started walking towards the kitchen but then turned back around, "Hey uh, you should go wait in Laurie's room, unless you were going to leave soon."

She got up, "No, if you wouldn't mind I was gonna try and stay a little bit if it's okay. I have nowhere else to-"

"Jackie it's fine. That's why I offered it." He told her with a friendly smile before walking in the kitchen, as Jackie started upstairs.

Eric walked in the kitchen with a flood of emotions, but the main was guilt. He knew she told him it wasn't his fault but he couldn't help but feel that way. It was because of him, he felt like she got kicked out because of him, and that they possibly broke up because of him.

This was just what he needed for the insanity meter.

Though he tried to put that aside and got out the drinks, hoping his mom wouldn't notice because he figured he would get one for himself too.

He opened the cabinet where the liquor was stashed at and saw many, many bottles.

"Damn, mom", he laughed quietly to himself, not meaning to speak out loud. He was gonna grab some Kahlua but that was his mom's favorite so she would notice if a drop was gone, so eh grabbed the one with the most interesting name.

_Golden Grain_.

He held the bottle and looked at it, he actually heard this stuff was pretty strong but, whatever, he would probably only have one shot of it.

He took the half empty bottles and grabbed two shot glasses and walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to his room.

He couldn't believe he was having drinks with Jackie at 4 in the morning. That's something he thought he would never be doing but, life is full of surprises.

He tippy toed past his parents' room and saw the door was closed in Laurie's room. He silently opened the door to find the light was on and Jackie sitting on the bed, playing with her hair.

She turned toward him and did a light smile, the sadness still visible on her face.

He noticed she had taken her sweater off, which revealed a light blouse underneath. He couldn't help but take a quick look at her cleavage.

She sure did grow up.

He hoped she didn't notice him look. He walked over to her and sat down next to her and put the glasses and the bottle on the dresser near them. He opened the bottle of _Golden Grain_ and poured some into the two shot glasses.

"Heard this stuff is pretty strong…." He said as he grabbed the two glasses. He looked over to Jackie. "Sure you could handle it?" He asked her with a sly smirk.

She couldn't help the smile that broke out. She rolled her eyes and took one of the glasses from him.

She held it out in front of him and Eric light tapped the shot glass with his own as they both gulped it.

"Wow that is pretty strong", Jackie admitted after drinking it.

Eric nodded, "Doesn't have the best aftertaste either."

Jackie nodded.

They both looked around, not knowing what to say, both hoping the alcohol kicks in to take the edge off but Eric decided to make conversation first.

"So uh, again with you and Fez-"

"Eric, I don't want to talk about okay? Maybe we'll work things out in the morning, maybe we won't, but right now I just want to forget about it. I'm not even tired anymore. I couldn't sleep if I tried."

Eric nodded, "Yeah I know what you mean. A lot of people are the other way, they can fall asleep easier when they are upset but not me. I'm the opposite."

"Same here." She agreed, grabbing the bottle and pouring a little bit more in there, and Eric unknowingly held his out so she could so the same for him, which she did. "So what are you doing up this early anyway. I figured Steven would be up because he is kind of an insomniac." She said, gulping the glass of liquor and putting it on the dresser.

"I woke up randomly about 20 minutes ago. Tried going back to sleep but….just too many thoughts, too many emotions. So I figured I would get up and go for a cruise around town." He said, gulping his glass.

"Oh…sorry that I ruined your plans and everything."

Eric smiled, "Yeah I was really looking forward to a fun cruise around the most exciting city in the world. Shame on you for interrupting me Jackie."

She couldn't help but snicker at his sarcasm.

"I'm just glad there's somebody to talk to right now, I didn't wanna be by myself."

"I see, your still scared of the dark huh?" She teased.

And Eric looked at her with an unknowing smile, "Oh, your funny, Ms. I'm Scared of Clowns."

"You know about that?"

"Donna told me."

"At least I'm not scared of spiders."

Eric raised a finger at her, "Hey….I am not afraid of spiders anymore. I welcome them now, they could give me powers."

Jackie started laughing and Eric looked at her smile and couldn't help but do the same, her laughter was almost contagious.

"How did you do that?" She asked him once she stopped laughing and only a smile was left on her face.

"Do what?"

"You just made me feel better."

Eric looked down with a smile that he was trying to hide. He almost blushed, he wasn't complimented much.

"Donna use to say the same thing", he said, looking back at her.

They stared at each other for a bit and then Jackie went to grab her shot glass but it fell to the ground, making a decent sounding tap, luckily it didn't break.

"Whoa that was close", she laughed out.

"Yeah, my mom would know the second a shot glass broke."

Jackie got up and bended over to get the fallen shot glass.

Eric found his eyes locked on her butt. It never really crossed his mind but Jackie had a pretty great shaped ass, especially bent over like she was now.

He tried to take his eyes off it but couldn't even when she stood up. When she sat back down on the bed he quickly looked at his shot glass, hoping she didn't "sense" anything. Eric always felt that girls had eyes on the back of their heads because they were always on top of things.

Suddenly and overwhelming feeling of lust came over him, he knew that the alcohol probably had something to do with it, but the feeling was intense.

He played it off by crossing one leg over the other.

When she looked at her she saw her smiling at him. "Well, Eric I'm flattered."

"What?"

"Well, c'mon. When Jackie Burkhart bends over, all the guys look."

Eric laughed, "That obvious huh?"

Jackie chuckled, "Well you were pretty much gazing at it. But I don't blame you."

"I couldn't help it. Hormones go crazy when you haven't had action in over a year." He told her making Jackie laugh even harder.

Jackie grabbed the bottle and poured some into both shot glasses, and they both gulped them again.

"Wow…I think I'm done for now, I'm starting to feel a little woozy", Jackie admitted.

"Yeah, me too", Eric agreed, he grabbed the bottle and closed it and set it on the dresser.

Silence soon followed as the pair both started feeling the effects. There were better ways with dealing with depression, but this was the most fun.

Eric looked at Jackie, eyeing her body up and down. He didn't think any alcohol would get him a "tingly in the pants feeling for Jackie. But he had to admit it was really the first time.

That one time he saw her and Donna in a bikini one time when they were tanning in the driveway, he was mostly looking at Jackie. She was not wearing much while Donna had a tank top and a robe over her legs, covering damn near everything.

She was hot, there was no denying that, but right near, being so close to her, and he couldn't fight the "feeling."

Jackie looked at Eric who was staring at her still. He didn't bother looking away. To Eric, Jackie looked like she had the same expression he did.

This was Jackie Burkhart.

The Devil.

The self-centered former cheerleader.

But why was she so irresistible right now?

He thought he had an answer for it, and that answer was probably right. But having an answer for something doesn't always solve it.

They stared at each other; not knowing the other was fighting the same feeling, Jackie then thought back to when she and Hyde kissed over the summer when Donna and Kelso left. When they both just pretty much attacked each other with a kiss.

In almost an instant, their lips seemed to have a mind of their own as they attacked the nearest ones, and to Jackie, those nearest lips were on Eric and to Eric those nearest lips were on Jackie.

The unexpected happened.

The Geek and the Devil were kissing.

When Jackie kissed him, she was really focused and really intense. She put her hands on the sides of his face to hold him where she wanted to hold him, she winded her fingers up in his hair and tugged it tight, and somehow, just by the way she touched him, she made his mouth open and her tongue entered it. She made his eyes close, she made him breathe faster and faster until he felt dizzy, he almost thought he was gonna black out.

Their hormones were going crazy as they were ferociously kissing. Eric didn't think Jackie was such a good kisser and vice versa.

Soon, sitting down and kissing wasn't enough as Eric gently and welcomingly to Jackie, pushed her on to the bed and got on top of her and continued kissing. His hand reached up and tangled Jackie's hair as she felt a soft moan from her voice as the kiss deepened. Eric couldn't help but let out a moan as his instincts took over, kissing her.

His lips moved to her soft, silky neck as he started to fervently kiss it. Jackie moaned in pleasure as he moved up and down her neck with his lips when he stopped and quickly but aggressively kissed her again and she let out another moan which turned Eric on even more. He found his face an inch away from hers, both of them panting.

"Uhh…"

"We should probably stop", Jackie lied, still out of breath.

"Yeah. This got way out of hand", Eric agreed. Jackie nodded and they stared at each other for even long until a grin formed on Jackie's face.

"You wanna get off me?"

"Oh, yeah. Right!" He blurted and got off of her and laid down beside her, realizing that he was still on her. He got up and walked to the dresser where the bottle was and picked it up. "This stuff is too strong."

Jackie nodded and sat up on the bed and Eric sat down beside her. "Uh...sorry."

Jackie looked at him, "No I'm sorry."

"I kissed you first."

"We kissed each other at the same time."

"...Oh yeah."

"It was just one night. It never happened."

"Right."

"And for the love of God, we cannot tell Fez!"


	7. Chapter 6: Get Ready For The Tour!

_PLEASE READ:_

_This chapter is short and there isnt much going on in it, but I just wanted to update it so you guys know that this story is still going on, so forgive me lol._

It was the morning after, Jackie was laying on Laurie's bed, covered in her pink sheets, laying her head on the soft, comfy pillows fast asleep as the morning sun shined through the room, unnoticed by the sleeping beauty. And then there was the rather unsleeping beauty laying on the carpeted floor, with a less thick blanket of his own and only one pillow.

Eric shifted on the ground. He didnt get much sleep, hell he didnt even think he would get any sleep after last night. He had woke up at 4: 30, with the plan to just cruise around, but then Jackie came.

The events of last night are a little fuzzy to him but he pretty much knows the basic jist of the situation. He made out with Satan's child.

He tried to forgive himself, in his head, just trying to blame it on the achohol. Alot of stuff happens like this right? Where wine can mess up you thoughts and mindset. All he hoped was that Jackie forgotten about it. She drank more than he did. which is probably why he only woke up with a minor headache.

He didnt know how he felt about it though. The kiss. He knows it was just the drinking that would even give them both the thoughts to do something like that but there was something to it, something he couldnt shake off. He couldnt put his finger on it but he was pretty sure that this feeling was different than just your normal 'The morning after the drunken kiss' feeling.

He remembered Jackie was feeling a little tired so Eric offered for her to sleep on the bed, he didnt know why he was on the ground though. He didnt remember when he felt tired last night. And even if he did fall asleep without realizing it, where did this pillow and blanket come from. Was somebody in the room last night? He sure hoped not.

He didnt know what time it was, but from how it looked outside, it was probably 7 or 8 AM. Still pretty early, his parents usually dont wake up for another hour, with the exception of yesterday morning. He figured he would get himself another half hour of the sleep, get up, get dressed and slip out before anyone wakes up and go on that little relaxing cruise he's been wanting to go on.

As he shifted to his right side, getting in a more comfy position, he felt something moist. Confused, he felt around to see where it was coming from, and after feeling around, it seemed to be from his groin area.

_If I wet the bed, I swear I'm killing myself'_ Eric thought in his head. He looked over at Jackie on the bed, who still looked fast asleep and got under the covers. He didnt want her seeing this.

He unzipped his jeans to see his whole groin area, moist and wet, seemed to have came from his underwear. It wasnt urine, there was no way, it was too thick.

As he tried to think what it could be his eyes widened. "No", he accidently yelped out without notcing it. Could it be?

_Did I really just..._ His mind trailed off, trying to deny the fact. Theres no way. _Did I really just do this because of making out with Jackie?_ Was the only thought in his head.

All they did was kiss.

Eric stuck his head out of the covers and looked at Jackie to see if she was still asleep, and she was. He quickly but quietly got up from the floor, holding his groin area. He tippy-toed to the door and quietly and slowly turned the knob and opened the door. He was about to slip out but a noise stopped him.

"Eric..."

Eric squinted, grinding his teeth, hoping she was still half asleep, or maybe even just talking in her sleep. He figured it had to be that so he put one foot out the door, jst seconds away from stepping out into the hallway of the upstairs.

"Eric!" She yelled out, louder now. He turned to her, her eyes were still closed but that was too loud to be just sleep talking.

"...Jackie...?"

Her eyes were half open now. "Where you goin. Its early?"

Eric turned around, hiding the front side of body from her. "Oh you know, just to the bathroom."

A small smirk formed on the face of the still half asleep Jackie. "Finally gonna clean up?"

Eric's eyes widened. But then he let out one if his loud and fake laughs. "Heheheh, what are you talking about Jackie?"

Jackie snickered, "Who do you think is the one that tucked you in last night, Red?"

Eric swore under his breath, face getting nearly blood red with embarassment.

"I mean, I knew I was a hot kisser but damn Eric", she laughed out, eyes fully opened now. She sat up looking at Eric, covering her mouth. Eric turned towards her then, no sense of hiding anything now.

Eric groaned, "Whatever. I'm sure it was just from a dream I had or something."

Jackie laughed, "Sure it was. Now go wash off, we are going for a drive."

Eric's eyes squinted in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, I wanna come along for that cruise you were talking about last night", she told him, pushing the blanket off of her and getting out of bed.

"Oh well the reason for that cruise was because of...because of the uh...the uh..." Eric's train of thought crashed as she watched Jackie. She was only wearing a t-shirt and tight pink panties that said the word _PINK_ on them.

"Hey dont leer at me Eric. And you cant blame it on the achohol this time", Jackie told him, facing him.

Eric shrugged with a smile, "Hey. Your the one who put the word on your butt. I was just reading it."

Jackie shook her head, smiling as she made the bed. "Now what were you saying."

"Oh, I was saying that the reason for the whole cruise was just the isolation you know. The solitude... I havent been here in a while I just want to see the city again."

"Then think of me as your tour guide Mr. Forman."

"But Jackie-"

"Now get ready for the tour, because it begins in 15 minutes. Go on brush your teeth, do your hair and get dressed, because I need to get readu in here."

Eric rolled his eyes and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him.

A couple minutes later, Eric was in his kitchen, enjoying a nutri-grain bar, having his trademark brown jacket on with some blue jeans.

Man for a tour guide, Jackie takes really long to freshen up.

He hoped his parents wouldnt wake up already before Jackie was ready. Hell, he could leave right now without her, thats what he wanted to do. Hell, that was actually a good idea.

Eric got up, stuffing the nutri-grain wrapper in his pocket, and grabbed the keys to the cruiser that were on the table. Sure, Jackie would be mad at him for leaving her, but who cares. He just wants the solitude, the idea of being alone, relaxing and enjoying it was a nice idea. But the idea of a talkative and pompous midget right next to him, talking his head off wasnt a great idea. So he didnt really feel as guilty as he probably should've.

He walked towards the sliding door, took a quick look at his watch. It was 8:42, wouldnt be long until his mom came in getting breakfast ready. He opened the sliding door and was about to slip out but then...

"Please step aside Mr. Forman, your tour guide is here", Jackie announced walking into the kitchen.

Eric groaned before turning back to Jackie. "Jackie, listen you really dont have to come."

Jackie grinned at him, tapping his shoulder. "I insist." She told him before slipping out of the sliding door.

They stepped into the driveway but then she turned back around to Eric. "And as your guide, I will be driving."

Eric snickered, "Ha! Yeah not happening." He said before opening the car door and getting inside.

Jackie rolled her eyes before getting in the passenger side door.

Eric put the keys in the ignition and started it up. Jackie looked a little too overly happy while Eric sat there with obvious dissapointment, which was noticed by Jackie.

"Oh dont worry Eric, you might whine and complain now, but by the end of this tour, you are going to be having the time of your life. Just wait and see."

Eric scoffed, "Yeah, if that happens, slap me in the back of the head."

"Duly noted."

The car drove off taking a right and the tour was now in motion.


	8. Chapter 7: Yes, Ms Boss Lady

"What kind of place, sells ice cream at 7 in the morning?" Eric laughed out as he pulled into the parking lot of a small little ice cream shop called Burrstone along with his "tour guide" Jackie.

"This place. Just opened up, not too long ago", Jackie answered him with a smirk. "Though I never actually went here before 1. I went here one time with Fez a couple weeks back. You wont believe who works here."

"Who?" He turned to her and asked, just as he finally found a parking spot.

She snickered, "You'll see. But thats not whats important, what is important is that you have to admit your having fun with me."

Eric scoffed, as he turned the car off and took off his seatbelt. He looked at her, "We only went to Fatso Burger, to get a bagel. How exciting."

"Oh shh. There is plenty more to go from there Eric. Now let's just get some ice cream. As your tour guide I command you."

He chuckled, "Ok, sure Ms. Tour Guide." He told her, and they both got out of the car. The morning sun flashed in their eyes a bit. They looked around the parking lot, and there was only one car. A red trans-am. He knew he saw that car before, but he just can't put his finger on it.

The pair walked toward the stand, hand in hand. They got to the stand to see that there wasn't anybody behind there. They looked around in there and all they could see was ice cream machines, staws, spoons, cups and cones. But nobody.

Jackie saw the bell on the stand and tapped it, making a ringing sound that pierced the ears of Eric a bit, being so close to it. Then they heard footsteps coming towards the stand.

"Oh why didnt I think of that", Eric remarked sarcastically, turning to Jackie with a sarcasm smile, she smiled back in the same kind of way, which confused him.

"You see, that sarcasm is going to get your ass kicked", she told him, making his grin dissapear and making hers enlarge as they both turned back to the stand to see a guy in a stupid outfit. He had black hair and smile Eric could recognize anywhere.

His eyes widened, "Buddy!?"

He grinned at him "Hey Eric. I thought you were in Africa."

Eric smiled back at him in a friendly way, "Yeah just came back, how have you been man? Haven't seen you in a while."

"It's been okay. I just gotta work at this crappy ice cream shop until I can pay for college."

"I thought you were rich."

"Yeah, but not as much anymore. My dad lost his job and he has a lower paying job now so not as much money but its enought to deal with."

Eric nodded, "Ahhh...so how's-"

Jackie pushed him aside, "Okay can we end this little bromance please? Thank you."

Buddy smirked, "Oh hey sorry."

"Oh no its okay, it's just me and Eric are on a tour and we have more stops to make right Eric?"

Eric sighed, "Yes boss lady."

Jackie nodded with a confident grin, "Thank you." She then turned back to Buddy as did Eric.

"Okay, I'll have a medium vanilla cone with chocolate sprinkles", Eric told Buddy who nodded, then he looked at Jackie who was about to speak.

"And I'll have-"

"A medium chocolate cone with rainbow sprinkles", Eric finished, and Jackie stared at him strangely.

"How did you know that?"

Eric chuckled, "Well, see Jackie. Remember in about '76 or '77, when you would tell the gang what your hobbies were and what your favorite things were, thinking we actually cared? Well that was one of them."

Jackie moved her tounge around her mouth and a delightful smile formed on her face as she stared at him, "And you remembered that?"

Eric shrugged, "I guess. I guess the most annoying things stick with you." He smiled at her as he teased but Jackie didnt seem to hear it, she just kept staring at him with that smile. It made Eric shift.

She finally turned back to Buddy and nodded at him, confirming their orders and Buddy went to go get them ready. She turned back to Eric.

"So what else do you remember about me?"

Eric shrugged uncomfotably, "I dont know. Stuff."

"If you tell me I'll let you choose the radio station in the car."

Eric waved his hands around in sarcastic excitment, "Wow _I _can choose the radio station in _my_ car!? Wow what a rare treat."

"Just three things." Jackie smirked at him, and Eric couldnt help but break a smirk too.

"Fine, But before I start I just wanna say that this is all stuff I remember you telling me. I am not like in love with you or anything. Ok? Uh. Your favorite color is pink. You want to be a Dallas cowboy cheerleader. You for some odd reason like disco. There."

Jackie giggled, "Well, I am flattered."

Eric scoffed, "Don't be."

Jackie rolled her eyes at him just as Buddy came back with two ice cream cones. "Here you guys go."

The pair took thier ice creams and thanked him in unision and when they were about to walk away Buddy called them over, with a weird looking expression on his face.

"What is it?" Eric asked him.

"Uh...you guys are...dating now?" He asked.

Eric and Jackie looked at each other, eyes widened and both turned to Buddy with grins and said, "No way", in unision.

"She's just making me come along with her, that's all. Trust me I am not enjoying it", Eric told with with a smile and Jackie swatted his arm.

Buddy nodded awkwardly, "Well I'll see you guys around?"

They both nodded and walked to the car, and when they got their, Jackie was about to open the car door but Eric immediately stopped. "And just what are you doing?"

"Getting in the car."

"Well you are not eating that ice cream in my car, there are many seats and tables around here", he pleaded.

"Oh c'mon Eric. You used to eat in your car before."

"Emphasis on the _used_. I am already on thin ice with my dad I dont want to risk you getting ice cream all over the car."

Jackie rolled her eyes and groaned, "Fine you big baby. Lets go sit down then."

Eric smiled, "After you boss lady."

Jackie started walking as did Eric and they sat down comfrotably at a table. "So what is the next stop after this?" Eric asked, eating his ice cream.

"Well I figured after this we would go to the mall and then-"

Eric waved his hand in her face, "Whoa, whoa Jackie. I am not going to the mall."

She frowned, "Why not?"

"Because, just so I can hold your purse while you go shopping, c'mon I'm not as dumb as you think I am."

Jackie nodded her head, "Okay whatever you say Eric. I just wanted to go there because of the special Star Wars convention they had there...it even said you could win a free ticket to the Empire Strikes Back later this year... And I think I know a way to win it but"

Eric's eyes widened, nearly bulging, he almost dropped his ice cream cone but caught himself. His mouth opened about to say something but then Jackie started talking again. "H-how would you get it?"

Jackie snickered, "The same way I dont get into Six Flags...just being sexy. But since you dont wanna go I guess we can just go home..."

Eric's face started twitching, "Uh , no, no, no, no, no. We can go. Yeah definitely we can go you know..." He told her quickly, started talking fast. Jackie had to hold in a smile, looking at him. He looked panicked. Face sweating, eyes twitching, nose twitching, it was frightening.

Jackie clicked her tounge, "Hmm, I dont know Eric. You made it pretty clear you didnt wanna go." She told him, licking her ice cream.

Eric let out a fake, nervous laugh. "Well th-th-that was b-b-before the you know...Star Wars thing."

Jackie looked at him, purposely giving him an unsure look just to torture him even more. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uhhhh. I'll hold your purse the whole time!" He pleaded.

Jackie gave him a 'is that it' kind of look and Eric started looking around, trying to think of other things. "Uhh...I'll buy you something and, and I wont complain about the tour anymore..."

Jackie smiled, "You got me at 'I'll buy you something'. Now finish your ice cream and lets go."

Eric looked at her, just realizing that she finished hers, he wasnt even focusing on that. He looked at his, half of his ice cream melted on his hand. He looked back up at her. "You know...let's just go now."

Jackie nodded and they got up were off to the mall.

XxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

Eric and Jackie entered the mall the main entrance doors of the mall, a grinning Eric. The pair saw several people in Star Wars costumes, ranging from evil to good, from lightsaber to no lightsaber, it was packed. But the huge grin on Eric's face instantly turned into a frown. "Aw damm! If you would've told me about this earlier I could've brought my red lightsaber!"

Jackie rolled her eyes, "C'mon dork." She said, grabbing his hand and pulling him. Eric wasnt sure where she was taking him, Eric was just gazing at the Star Wars things. From the banners to the people, this was the most exciting thing he had ever seen. There is no Star Wars related things in Africa so it was depressing. For Eric it was like withdrawals.

Suddenly they entered a room, Jackie was still pulling his hand. Eric looked around and with one look at a specific sign he knew where he was.

"Jackie! Why are we in the girls' bathroom!?" He asked, just as Jackie opened a stall and pushed him in there, and went in there herself. She locked the stall from the inside and looked at Eric.

"I told you, I have to look sexy", she told him, opening her purse.

Eric scoffed, "It's gonna take a miracle for you to look sexy."

Jackie laughed, a reaction Eric wasnt expecting. "Wow your so funny Eric. I couldnt be that ugly, the way you were all over me last night."

Eric squinted his eyes and screamed. "Ahhh! Please dont mention last night, I'm already trying to forget about it", he told her as she put on some more lipstick. But then he turned to her with an offended expression. "And just for the record, you totally went after me first!"

Jackie gasped, "I did not! You came on to me. A man just doesnt bring in a bottle of the strong stuff if he doesnt have something else in mind."

"Ohhh! Yeah right. You were giving me that look from the beginning."

"What look!?"

"That, sexy, seductive look, that says...'_I want you'_ " He said, finishing off the sentence in a girls voice. "I couldnt help myself!"

Jackie started smiling at him, "Ohh, so I am sexy?"

"I didnt say that, Ms. Word Twister."

"But thats what you meant."

"Ok fine, maybe it doesnt take a miracle. Maybe it takes..._alot..._of achohol."

"Ok, I have no time to argue, I have to look my best so shut up and hold my purse", she ordered.

Eric sighed, "Fine." She said as she looked through it, Eric saw that her lipstick was on. He couldnt lie, her lips looked pretty fine right now.

After she got done, putting on the power puff, she took off the sweater she had on to reveal a very tight shirt,

_"C'mon I'm a man! There isnt any fault in looking!"_ He thought to himself. She started tying her tight shirt into a knot.

_"Damn! Jackie has some nice...-No too much Eric! This is satan's child your having all these dirty thoughts about, control yourself!" _He thought, taking a deep breath, trying to look away.

Just then, Jackie started unbuckling her pants.

"Jackie what are you doing?"

"Oh calm down Eric I have tight jean shorts under these."

"You wear jean shorts under your jean pants?"

Jackie groaned, "What Eric? You think I just made up going to the mall on the spot? It was the plan all along."

Eric's frown turned into a smile, "Oh...well thanks Jackie, thats...uncharaceristically nice of you."

She took off the pants which revealed what she had said, very tight short shorts. She snatched the purse away from him and put the lipstick back in and stuffed her jeans in there. She turned away from him and put the purse on the ground, bending over right in front of him

"Damn, girl", Eric blurted out, eyes locked on her greatly shaped butt. He instantly covered his mouth, eyes widened. He didnt mean to say that.

Jackie turned towards him with a smile, "Ohhh you _sooo_ think I'm sexy."

Eric just shook his head, not wanting to reply.

Jackie turned back to him, the purse in her hand, looking very, very attractive. She gave the purse to him, "As we said, you will hold the purse the whole time we're here. Got it?"

"Yes, boss lady."

Jackie nodded, "Okay, let's go." She said, but then she stopped in her tracks and turned back to im. "Oh wait and another, since guys are obviously going to be all over me, if anyone asks, your my boyfriend, got it?"

Eric sighed, "Yes, boss lady?"

Jackie smiled, "Good. Okay lets go."

XxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

The two were in the main lobby of the mall now, and almost 10 guys already came to Jackie and started hitting on her, all of them skinny nerds.

"So Jackie, how do we win the tickets?" Eric asked her, still holding her purse.

"Well, the competition is for best Star Wars costume, so all I gotta do is go up to the man running it, and boom we have tickets."

"Well what if he doesnt think your attractive?" He asked her and she immediately started laughing.

"Thats a good one, Eric", she laughed out. "Now wait here, I think I know who is running this. Be right back."

Eric nodded while Jackie walked off so he was there in the middle of the mall while a bunch of costumed nerds were walking around talking. He spotted a bench and walked over and sat on it, putting the purse next to him.

He sat there, and he eyed Jackie, who was talking to this guy who had yoda ears, apparently he was running this competition. The yoda ears guy was laughing, hell he could see him blush from here. But honestly, he thought who could resist her in that outfit? She had really grown, but he never thought she would grow like this. He would never admit it though, but he found himself looking at her features alot. He wished she wasnt so hot though, because if you told him back in 1976 that he would get _tingly in the pants feeling_ _for _Jackie, he wouldn't of beieved it. Nonetheless more than once.

He saw Yoda Ears hand her a ticket and excitment filled Eric as she walked towards him with a grin on her face. Eric picked up the purse and stood up as Jackie met him there.

"I told you it would work", she said, handing him the ticket.

Eric gazed at the ticket, nearly drooling, "Wow Jackie you are amazing!"

"Okay, lets go. Being around these Star Wars weirdos creeps me out."

"You got it boss lady."

And so they left the mall, Eric was still gazing at his ticket and Jackie couldnt help but laugh. She couldnt lie, he was cute when he was excited.

Just as they walked to the car, Eric looked at her. "I take back anything I ever said about you."

Jackie grinned along with him in excitment just as she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned around to see a large hairy man, with a trucker cap on that said GO TEXAS on it.

"Hey little lady why dont you ditch your brother and come hang out with a real man", he smiled at her, revealing rotten, yellow teeth.

Jackie instantly moved away, disgusted by the man and his smell she went to Eric and crossed her arm with his and laid her head on his chest. "Actually, this is my boyfriend."

The fat man started laughing, "He got you? Ha! Highly unlikely. Now c'mon", he said walking closer to her.

"Leave me alone you fat, hairy grizzly bear looking man", she snapped back, though his creepy grin stayed.

"Oh c'mon, cutie. You know you want to."

"Hey look man, if she doesnt want you then she doesnt want you no..." He gulped. "Girlfriend alone, okay?"

"Ha! And what the hell are you going to do about it?" He asked, grabbing Jackie and pulling her aggresively to him. Jackie tried to push away away but the man wouldnt let her.

"Get the hell off her!"

"Get off of me you loser!" Jackie yelled.

"Make me", he told Eric.

Eric glared at him and then charged at him. He tackled him into the car, his grip on Jackie instantly lost. Jackie moved to the side, eyes widened, not knowing what to do.

The man, elbowed Eric's back and threw him into the car and started pounding on him, Eric's head moving back with his punch. With each fist connecting there was a flash. He had no control now.

"Get off of him you redneck!" She yelled and ran to him and jumped on the fat man's back and wrapped her arm around his neck and started choking him. His grip on Eric immeditaely lost.

"Get off me bitch!" He yelled trying to grab her.

Though Eric saw three of the guy in front of him he still went after him and did the one thing he could do.

Kick him in the family jeweles.

The guy instantly held his kicked area and Jackie jumped off of him. The man kneeled down in pain, moaning in pain.

Eric lifted his fist back and rammed it straight into the man's left cheek, knocking him square to the ground, out cold.

They both panting looked at each other, "Thanks", they said in unison.

"Lets get out of here Jackie. Before more creeps like him showed up."

Jackie nodded at him and they both got in the car, the man still down on the ground, knocked out.

Eric put the key in the ignition and turned the car on. Jackie stared at him and the bruises on his face. She then leaned toward him and grabbed his head gently and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Eric. It means alot what you did for me."

"Ehh it was nothing."

"_Now_, lets get out of here", she laughed out. "And I am going to treat those bruises, got it?"

Eric smiled at her, "Yes Ms. Boss Lady."

The pair drove on out of the parking lot of the mall, both a little happy despite what had just happened. Eric felt proud of what he did for her, he didnt know why this protective drive entered him but he was glad it did.


End file.
